1. Field
The following description relates to a method, web server using the same, and an apparatus to manage contents in a network and a web server used thereto, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus to manage contents in a network to enable a user to use various contents by changing the contents a reader executes into the various contents when the reader reads out a code from a printed matter, and to enable a product user and a product seller to obtain learning information from the reader, or obtain product application information.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a printed matter product has been widely utilized to teach, in which, when a code-printed portion on a printed matter is scanned by the reader having a pen shape, a voice file previously stored in a reader is reproduced as contents corresponding to read-out codes. The printed matter may include an educative booklet on which invisible codes are printed.
However, a study system using the printed matter having the codes according to the related art represents limitations in that only the contents stored in the reader are executed and a product user. Also, a product seller cannot obtain through the reader learning information from a learner, such as the learning contents or product application information.